Only Human
by MaskWhoRU
Summary: I'm a Cylon. A tiny spoiler for S4 Revelations. Characters are not mine, I make no money, just fool around...


**A/N:** I'm not sure this story fits the rating, so

**BE WARNED:** there's some violence, some graphic!seks, some dark implications, no fluff! Maby it's not that bad, but I still had to warn you.

I hope you like it, though...

**Only Human**

_I'm a cylon._

(pause)

_It's not a joke_.

(pause)

_And stay away from the frakking mirror - human race's kinda short of certain things nowadays._

(smirk)

She wasn't expecting this. She wasn't expecting anything actually. She simply didn't care anymore.

Still she felt a pang of surprise when she ended up on the floor, hitting the back of her head, his hand on her throat.

How dramatic...

She tried mechanically to inhale, but failed 'cause his lips were on hers and instead of oxygen filling the lungs she felt his tongue filling her mouth.

He kissed her until she saw flashes of spectral colors under her eyelids. She even thought this may be it when he pulled away, loosening the grip on her neck, dragging a shuddered breath.

She had no opportunity to move as he slid one hand under her blouse and found her breast (another one), crushing her with his weight, pushing her bra up and out of the way, squeezing the nipple, eliciting a low moan.

Not that she wanted to move.

Not that she needed to.

Supporting himself on one hand, he rolled her over to her stomach like a doll, yanked - skirt up, panties down - and in one swift motion he was inside of her.

Painful.

Maddening.

Arousing.

Grumbling "frak you" to her ear. Biting her neck, her shoulder, leaving bruises (who cares), drawing blood (who cares) thrusting hard. As hard as he can, as deep as she can bear, probably a bit deeper (who cares), gripping her hair, turning her head in an awkward angle to kiss her, to suck, to bite sharply at her lower lip (who cares) and thrusts, thrusts, thrusts, thrusts.

She manages to extract one hand, reaches upward and grips his buttocks.

_C'mon!_

He groans angrily and her hand is pinned down to the rough surface in a blink of an eye.

Not her rules anymore.

So she lifts her ass willingly as his hand slides down to her core.

Just to the right spot.

He strokes once, twice, three times and (oh Gods) she comes undone under him.

Loud, so loud.

Bringing him with her.

_Frak you... Laura!_

With something that sounds like a sob he rolls them to the side, spoons himself behind her burying his face in the auburn mane, holding her with all his might (so tight, so tender), choked whisper over her ear.

_Laura, Laura, Laura, oh my Laura..._

_It's gone, the cancer._

(pause)

_Benefits of being a frakking skinjob._

(chuckle)

Next moment he's on his feet.

_Get up!_

Then he watches, face twitching, as she calmly adjusts her clothes, neatly tugs in the blouse, straightens the skirt, combs fingers through the unruly strands and retrieves her glasses.

More presidential then ever.

_I can't let you live._

_You can't._

_I have to kill you._

_Ple__ase, do._

_I can't..._

_What?_

_I can't live without you._

_Apparently..._

All in all, four heavily armed marine guards (she could be dangerous, you know) escorted her along oh so familiar path. All this happened before and all will happen again.

Including that ridiculous brig.

He comes over shortly after, Admiral's mask firmly in place, fists clasped on both sides.

_Open up!_

When she stretches out her hands through the bars submissively, for the restrains to be put on -

(I'll be a good girl, I know the rules, l'll cooperate)

- she almost sees his groin twitch involuntary at the sight.

(sneer)

He checks thoroughly (deathly silent) through her cell, the cot (to make sure the sheets are fresh), the food tray, even sniffs the water and adjusts the air-conditioning system to the pleasant warmth.

With that done he's gone.

But she knows for sure he will come back. He'll hate his own guts, but he will come back anyway.

Again. And again. And again.

He's no more than human after all.

The End.

--

**A/N 2:** There'd never been a wig, I'm better then RDM.

Hope it hadn't sucked too much...

I want very much to write a contiouation (actually parn with a mere hint of a plot). Some brig!sex, a bit of conversation before, but I can't figure out how not to make it lame and rificulous.

So if you have any suggestions, any ideas - please, do share! Any comments, of course, are grately appreciated!!


End file.
